La hora de las brujas
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Después de una lucha contra su mente enferma, Sakura le espera cada madrugada esperando que vuelva; la vida se encarga de todo lo demás. / Oneshot NaruSaku. Para Ana.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias: AU.** Algo de OoC, cambios de narrador y temas sensibles. Este fic está basado en el mismo universo de mi fic Fábulas y perseidas, sin embargo, puede leerse sin consultarlo previamente.

 _ **Para Ana.**_

* * *

—Pues es una mujer muy bonita, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres…

Son las tres de la tarde y está nublado; están charlando bajo un viejo roble, las sillas de jardín son antiguas y pasadas de moda, pero todavía están macizas y aguantarán más tiempo. Hace más frío bajo los frondosos árboles, pero igual no importa. A Sakura las cosas ya no le importan desde hace mucho tiempo. Ino va cada mes a visitarla, lo cual es digno de elogiarse, porque vive junto a Sai en la ciudad que está a dos horas de distancia, en una casa muy bonita y espaciosa; la hipoteca la están pagando juntos aunque todavía no se casan. Sakura habría estado emocionada por ella en el pasado, pero ahora no. Ahora lo único que quiere es que llegue la noche para dormir y dejar de pensar. Hace mucho rato que Ino está contándole sobre una enfermera de la que se ha hecho muy amiga, platican mucho por correo y algunas veces hasta hablan por teléfono. Las veces que han hablado cara a cara ha sido cuando Ino visita a Sakura, porque la enfermera trabaja ahí, y vive cerca del psiquiátrico. Sakura sabe que conversan sobre ella, sobre su comportamiento y lo que la llevó a estar encerrada ahí; pero aunque hablen mil horas sobre lo que pasó, Sakura sabe que no lo entenderían.

…

—Te verías más guapa si sonrieras. —Le dijo un enfermero al pasar junto a ella.

A Sakura le importa una mierda si se ve bonita o no. La semana pasada Hinata se encargó de pintarle el cabello. Rosa chicle. Sakura no dijo nada, porque no le importaba en ese momento lo que hicieran con su cabello, podían raparla y ella no diría una sola palabra. Ino les llevó la tintura y le dejó a Hinata una cámara para que le mandara foto cuando hubiesen terminado. Hinata le dijo muchas estupideces en el proceso, como que ahora que llevaría el cabello como antes, podría volver a acordarse de cosas felices, de preocuparse por su aspecto y de ser una mujer atrevida y risueña, como antes. Antes.

Sakura no habla ni llora. A veces asiente o niega con la cabeza, pero no se anima a mover la lengua. Hinata le ha dicho muchas veces a Ino que tenga paciencia, que no es algo fácil y que la situación de Haruno es en verdad complicada. Hablan a sus espaldas, a dos mesas de distancia, con Ino ya al borde de la desesperación, frustrada por no ver avances. Hinata la calma porque ella es de esas personas que te tranquilizan si te tocan; Hinata sabe escuchar y dar consejos, es una mujer sabia y dulce. Pero no importa qué tanto se esfuerce, Sakura sabe que Hinata jamás la entenderá aunque quisiera hablar con ella. Y tampoco se siente triste; Sakura está vacía, y Hinata no puede rellenarla como si se tratara de una almohada de plumas. Sakura está muerta, aunque respire. Sakura no siente nada, ni odio, ni rencor, ni sufrimiento, ni felicidad, ni añoranza, ni nada de nada. Sakura ya no está, aunque esté. Se quedó, pero se fue, ya hace tiempo.

…

En otro día —de antes— le habría bastado con ver la sonrisa de Sarada tras el vaso de agua fría. Sus ojos negros curiosos mirándola sobre el ras de la almohada, sus manos pequeñas y pálidas abrazadas a las asas de su mochila roja, y ese fino lunar junto a la oreja izquierda, que manchaba como una gota de tinta la piel perfecta de lo único que hizo bien en la vida. Sakura piensa en Sarada por millonésima vez cuando ve a esa niña de cabello negro correr tras una mariposa en las inmediaciones del psiquiátrico. Están en el jardín, en el filo de los muros pálidos que se extienden metros arriba hasta acabar en una rejilla con púas. Sakura la mira fijamente, aunque no se parecen mucho. Hay un hombre de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas color carmín; está hablando con Hinata, quien observa de refilón a la niña, la cual al parecer está jugando junto a un rubio alto a ver quién atrapa primero a la mariposa. Sakura presta atención a la risa de la menor que tampoco se parece a la de Sarada, ni sus gestos, sus movimientos, ni la voz o el peinado. Solo es el cabello y la piel, quizás la diminuta sonrisa que se estira tímida cuando el hombre castaño la reprende por tropezar.

Se llama Mirai, o eso alcanza a escuchar Sakura, quien abre la puerta de cristal, hipnotizada por la presencia de la criatura. Apenas se da cuenta de que todos la miran cuando la mariposa se posa sobre su hombro. Mirai la observa curiosa, ocultándose tras la pierna del castaño, quizás preguntándose por qué lleva ropa de hospital, o por qué razón tiene el cabello rosa, o tiene los labios tan resecos y las ojeras tan marcadas.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura guía su mirada verde desde la niña hacia Hinata por unos segundos para después depositarla sobre el rubio que se atrevió a acercarse a ella para quitarle la mariposa del hombro.

—¡Tu cabello es rosa otra vez-dattebayo!

Se lo grita con los ojos azules abiertos como platos, la voz masculina es algo chillona, pero tiene un toque muy divertido en ella. Sakura se da cuenta de lo raro que es cuando lo tiene enfrente. Usa un pescador de color naranja, una camiseta negra de manga corta, un collar con una piedra azul y sandalias. Su cara es más bien particular, tiene tres largas rayas en las mejillas y la piel morena. El cabello rubio lo tiene despeinado y algo largo, y Sakura cree ver entre los hilos dorados un broche rosa con una catarina de adorno.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun, cuida su espacio personal!

Hinata se sonroja y aparta a Naruto de Sakura, la cual frunce el ceño ante el comportamiento del hombre. Al parecer el rubio no sabe que todos ahí están locos, o él también es un maniático al que pronto encerrarán. Naruto parece no estar enterado de nada, ante lo que Sakura prefiere seguir mirando a Mirai. El otro hombre la cubre de manera protectora como si la mujer fuera una hiena y por un instante Sakura recordó a Sasuke y sus brazos fuertes apartando a Sarada del fuego. Sakura siente el pecho hirviendo, como si tuviera una bomba de tiempo en el espacio que queda entre sus pulmones y sus recuerdos. Se da la media vuelta y se retira, todavía queriendo robarse a la niña y abrazarla, ponerle lentes rojos y hacerla suya tatuándole ese lunar, y esas frases, esos domingos de familia, esa cintura nula, esos listones de colores, los peces de la feria y las mañanas de cereal remojado en leche fresca.

…

Es sábado de películas, pero Sakura está en el jardín otra vez. Se supone que Mirai le mandó la mariposa disecada en un cuadro de madera, pero Sakura piensa que es mentira, porque se ve como un trabajo de un adulto, no de un niño. Sakura toca los bordes de la madera pulida y barnizada, mientras Hinata le peina el cabello y le cuenta sobre la niña. Es hija de su madrina, que murió hace tiempo cuando los estadounidenses sitiaron Japón. Hinata le cuenta un poco de ella, con la voz musical y las pupilas claras de cariño. Mirai vive con Kiba, el castaño, y Hinata los visita una vez a la semana. No puede traerla al psiquiátrico porque ella trabaja y no la puede vigilar; lo cuenta como algo al azar, pero Sakura encuentra una disculpa disfrazada de cháchara entre su boca. Sakura sabe que Hinata lo sabe: que le agrada Mirai y que la quiere ver una vez más.

—¿Sabes a quién le caes bien? A Naruto. Dice que le gustó tu cabello y que le gustaría verlo otra vez… Sonaba como si él te conociera de tiempo atrás, me ha parecido muy curioso, ¿sabes?

A veces Hinata tartamudea, cuando se encuentra muy apenada y avergonzada. Sakura lo ha notado, pero no lo termina de comprender. Ahora Hinata está muy tranquila, pero cuando la conoció, Hinata no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez con ella, sobre todo cuando mencionaba a Sasuke o a Sarada sin querer. Ahora Hinata ya no los menciona, quizás se ha hecho a la idea de que Sakura se queda en blanco cada vez que sus nombres salen a relucir. Es como si su mente explotara y se fuera al cielo. Como un disparo, o un cuchillo cortando la mantequilla; es un acto de defensa instantáneo que evita que Sakura se quiera suicidar.

—¿Y sabes qué? Quizás a Naruto le gustaría traer a Mirai para jugar. No sé si a Kiba le gustaría, pero él tiene que hacer cosas y Naruto siempre está libre, así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Sabes qué?, le voy a decir a Naruto, si promete ser responsable y cuidar bien de Mirai, Kiba los dejará venir, y yo puedo convencerlo si se niega.

Sakura gira la cabeza para ver a Hinata, a lo que ella responde sonrojándose, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que no está sola. Le sonríe con ganas después del shock inicial y se queda en silencio, como si esperara que Sakura le respondiera.

No lo hace.

…

Cuando Sakura está completamente sola, se atreve a pensar. Ella piensa mucho, aunque no hable. Dice: no, dice: sí. Dice: no quiero, no me escupas, no estoy loca, déjame morir. Ahora que piensa, piensa en Mirai, recuerda su cabello y su piel. Piensa en lo bonita que es, aunque no se parezca a Sarada. No se atreve a buscar sus recuerdos porque están llenos de cosas que le harían gritar y arrancarse la yugular con las uñas, pero sí piensa en la cara de Sarada y sus muñecas finas. Lo guapa que era, lo inteligente que siempre fue. Sakura piensa en su hija, en la persona. No mira más allá, no ahora que tiene un pensamiento agradable. Mirai es bonita también, y juega más que Sarada. Es más activa y menos silenciosa. Mirai es como un chocolate negro, Sarada era un chocolate blanco. Ambos son buenos, aunque Sakura no dudaría en escoger el blanco una y otra, y otra vez. Después de todo es su favorito. Sarada era su persona favorita en el mundo. Mirai es solo otra niña, una niña que la hace sentirse menos miserable, pero al fin y al cabo otra persona que no es de Sakura y Sakura no es de ella. Sarada y su recuerdo es más poderoso, más penetrante y bestial. Sarada es un chorrito de vainilla en el licuado de la mañana. Un poco de canela en los hotcakes. Una cucharada de azúcar en la salsa boloñesa. Un pedazo de durazno sobre la carne asada. Sarada era, es y será su hija, su niña, su cielo, su amor. Sakura sabe que en el fondo Mirai es otra excusa para no recordar constantemente a su niña muriendo frente a sus ojos. Mirai es un escudo, una pared de papel, unos lentes oscuros, una cortina, una gasa fina que se escurre sobre la piel como agua.

…

—¡Naruto!

Sakura siente la garganta reseca y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Hace mucho que no lo puede ver, que solo alcanza a observar una sombra sobre el horizonte azul que no se mueve, que parece que ni siquiera respira. La voz de Naruto se volvió muy frágil y suave desde que Sakura tiene pesadillas, y es el único sonido que la hace sentirse mejor.

—Naruto, no te vayas…

Sakura nunca supo apreciar su voz. La risa fuerte llena de alegría, los cumplidos y las miradas de cariño que apreciaban la belleza de su cara. «Ya no soy tan guapa, en mi época buena…», «Pfff, tonterías… sigues siendo muy bonita, Sakura-chan». (Tiene estrías, y un poco de celulitis. La piel de leche que fue un día ahora luce pequeñas cicatrices, manchas y arrugas que la hacen sentirse insegura en traje de baño. ¿Pero quién es para decirle a Naruto que está equivocado? Además, se siente bien al saberse todavía atractiva. Y que Naruto se lo diga con una devoción sobrenatural hace que las mejillas le ardan).

—¿Sakura? ¿Puedes verme? Aquí estoy.

—¡Te necesito! ¡Sarada se fue… y Sasuke también…!

Para cuando despierta, vuelve a llorar. No quiere estar ahí entre las paredes blancas como una mancha rosa que no encaja, no quiere estar así, tan loca y tan adolorida, sin entender por qué lloriquea a veces cuando mira el color amarillo.

…

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Creo que no está bien que yo esté aquí y que no me prestes atención. ¿Por qué no me hablas? Estás como… muy lejos, dattebayo.

La voz de Naruto quejándose suena muy cerca, pero Sakura no puede verlo bien. No sabe exactamente quién o qué es. Mirai corre por el pasto, jugando con una pelota de básquetbol a la que le falta aire y que se desinfla a medida que la patea. Ella la mira jugar, y se siente bien, aunque no esté corriendo con ella ni le haya hablado ni una vez. Mirai es muy buena y siempre la saluda; da una reverencia, le cuenta sobre su semana y luego juega sola, o con Naruto. Naruto a veces se sienta con Sakura y le habla, le cuenta chistes, le dice que está muy rara, que quisiera que volviera a ser igual que antes; pero Sakura no sabe a qué se refiere, no sabe de dónde lo conoce, aunque sí sabe quién es. A veces le dan ganas de hablarle y decirle: hola. Pero decirle cualquier cosa sería perder. Ya ha estado así durante varios meses. Sakura sabe que puede hablar, no es retrasada ni está en estado catatónico. Pero no hablará, porque es caprichosa y no se quiere curar, no quiere avanzar, ni superarlo. ¿Cómo podría?

—Creo que necesitas ayuda, pero… ¡realmente no me gusta verte aquí! ¿Por qué no me hablas como antes? ¿Por qué me llamas y cuando vengo no me dices nada? Eres rara, dattebayo. Aunque así te quiero. Y sigues siendo tú en cierta forma, pero no me gustas así. Rara. Y callada.

Sakura lo mira, pero el rostro de Naruto está distorsionado como si una capa de neblina estuviera entre ellos dos. Sakura no dice nada, pero le duele el corazón, como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de sí que dejó olvidada en un cajón. ¿Acaso Naruto era importante para ella? ¿Quizá más que Mirai? ¿Era relevante, como Sarada o Sasuke? ¿Era alguien, o algo?

—Sé que no es lo mismo aquí que en tu cabeza, pero… algo ahí no me deja acercarme más…

…

Hinata le lleva pastel. Es una rebanada muy delgada, quizá porque tuvieron que repartirlo entre todos los enfermeros, psicólogos y psiquiatras, además de los pacientes que tenían permitido caminar por el patio en ese momento. La mujer le deja la rebanada frente a ella y le sonríe con felicidad.

—Hoy es un día muy, muy especial. Me he graduado al fin, aunque nadie pensó que lo lograría. Ahora soy psicóloga, ¿puedes creerlo? Era la única mujer en el salón de clases y fue muy difícil, pero lo hice. Neji está muy orgulloso, ¿sabes? Me ha dicho que me llevará al mar para primavera. Sé que lo entiendes, después de todo tú eres médica… ¿o médico? ¿Cómo se diría? Bueno, lo importante no es eso. Seguro que te pasó más o menos igual, se supone que las chicas no hacen estas cosas.

Sakura no sabe si Hinata habla con más fluidez por la emoción o porque ha recuperado algo de confianza en sí misma ahora que tiene un título universitario; pero le gusta. En lugar de dejar que Hinata la alimente, ella toma la cuchara por sí sola y se lleva un bocado de pastel a la boca. El cielo está inusualmente más azul de lo normal.

…

Sakura llevaba una vida normal. Se casó a los veinte años, cuando todavía estudiaba medicina, y tuvo a Sarada ocho meses después, lo que la llevó a alegar que la niña había llegado antes de lo previsto. Aunque tuvo muchos inconvenientes, logró acabar la carrera, llevando a Sarada a las clases y desvelándose más de lo previsto. Sasuke no la veía mucho, pues trabajaba fuera del pueblo, llegaba los fines de semana a casa y Sakura aprovechaba para estudiar y adelantar temas mientras él se ocupaba de vigilar a Sarada. Fueron los tres años más difíciles de su vida, tomando en cuenta que apenas y dormía.

Una vez que se hubo graduado, se dedicó por completo a la crianza de la niña, haciendo que Ino la regañara.

—No entiendo para qué estudiaste entonces, si igual no vas a ejercer… —Le decía mientras tomaban el café en casa, mientras Sarada jugaba frente a ellas en el salón.

—Para superarme, qué más. No todos tenemos una vida tan despreocupada como tú… ¡Ya tienes veintitrés años y todavía no te casas! Te vas a quedar solterona.

Llevaba una rutina casi inquebrantable, no salía mucho de casa y se aseguraba de darle toda su atención a Sarada. El no ver a Sasuke durante tiempos muy largos la habían hecho sentir muy sola cuando no estaba acostumbrada, posteriormente vio las cosas con un poco más de optimismo; después de todo, Sasuke lo hacía para ellas, para proveerlas y darles una buena vida. Sasuke era su adoración, aunque Sarada era su vida entera. Cuando él se jubilara, podrían vivir mucho más felices, como una familia unida.

Pero había cosas que Sakura no podía prever. Un día, soñó con un kitsune, y su vida jamás volvió a ser igual.

…

Pero es que a él nunca lo vio como a Sasuke; porque Sasuke era el hombre de la casa, la presencia inmutable ante el dolor y la alegría. Muy serio, como escultura, muy frío, porque así había que ser. Sasuke era el que la tomaba dos veces al mes, frente al lavabo cuando Sakura terminaba de lavar los platos y Sarada dormía arriba, o en la cama por la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar. Sasuke y ella no hablaban mucho, porque no había de qué hablar, y no es que Sasuke fuera malo, solo que no sabía hacer conversaciones. Antes Ino estaba muy enamorada de él, igual que Sakura, pero en algún momento a la rubia se le perdió el interés.

—Imagínate que una de las dos se casa con él… ¿Qué haría las tardes lluviosas? No hablaría de nada, no me contaría chistes, o…

—Yo me imagino qué hacer con él —decía Sakura con un tono pícaro.

—Puta.

Naruto en cambio, era un torbellino. Sakura soñaba con él todas las noches, y ella podía hablarle de todo. Los dos se pasaban lo que parecían horas conversando de su vida diaria, de Sasuke también, de Sarada, de su pasado, su presente y lo que pensaba que sería el futuro. Naruto le hablaba de él, de que era un kitsune que un día la vio pasar por el pueblo y se quedó enamorada de ella, pero que no podía acercarse a ella mientras estaba despierta, porque era una mujer casada y no sería apropiado. Sakura no sabía qué pensar sobre ello cuando se despertaba. Miraba su alrededor y el sueño lúcido parecía ser una locura, algún tipo de escape que ella había creado con el fin de conversar con alguien, aunque ella hablaba con Ino y con otras personas, no era como si Sakura estuviera sola; ella tenía amigos, y una familia. Pero los sueños eran tan vívidos y tan coloridos, eran como magia. Pronto se veía con ganas de irse a dormir temprano, para ver a Naruto y contarle sobre lo que hizo en el día, o para pasar el rato con él, mirando los árboles de plumas que conformaban el paisaje de su cabeza. Quería tomar siestas, despertar tarde. Todo con tal de divertirse junto a Naruto.

Algunas veces, se quedaba mirando los labios de Naruto mientras hablaba; el movimiento de su lengua, la piel tostada y el olor a pastel de fresa que siempre desprendía su camisa negra la hacían sentirse extraña. Le daban ganas de besarlo, nada más para saber qué pasaría, o de tomar su mano con suavidad y apretarla mientras hablaban, pero luego se acordaba de Sasuke y se detenía. Naruto era una bola de fuego; con toda su calidez y toda la intensidad. Sakura tenía curiosidad, si aquel empeño que ponía a toda la vida, lo pondría también en besarla, tocarla, acariciarla, y hacerle sentir placer y amor. Algo le decía que sí, y eso le gustaba. No era algo que pudiera contarle a Ino, porque ni siquiera sabía si era real o una invención de su cabeza. Admitir que Naruto existía, sería admitir que los kitsunes eran reales, y que uno de ellos estaba enamorado de ella, y no solo eso; que ella estaba confundida respecto a él. No era como si pudiera decirle a Sasuke: «¿Sabes?, me enamoré de alguien más». ¡A Sasuke, al amor de su vida, con el que tenía una hija!

Pero Naruto siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando Ino enfermó de gravedad, cuando dijeron que Sarada perdería la vista de manera progresiva, cuando Sasuke tuvo ese accidente y murió, Naruto la consoló, cada una de esas veces pudo animarla y hacerla sentir mejor, abrazándola tan fuerte que cuando despertaba seguía sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Naruto acudía a sus llamados, siempre puntual y leal. Sakura lo veía correr hacia ella a grandes pasos, mirando el cielo azul a sus espaldas y el pasto de oro suave siendo apartado conforme sus pies aplastaban la tierra. Naruto llegaba, y Sakura era feliz.

Hasta que un día no lo pudo ver más.

…

—Sakura, ¿estás despierta?

Es temprano en la mañana, apenas está clareando y la ventana se ve como la boca del infierno, lanzando halos rojos y anaranjados a la habitación oscura. Sakura abre los ojos y mira; Hinata está en el borde de la cama, con las cejas unidas y una mano sobre el corazón. La cicatriz que atraviesa su sien hasta su yugular se puede ver mejor en esa luz; y pese a todo, Hinata logra verse angelical con esa horrible herida. Sakura se incorpora en la cama y la mira extrañada, con la cabeza aún en el sueño.

—Sakura, Sarada despertó.

Sakura no tiene tiempo para procesar la información; no tiene tiempo para entenderlo todo. ¿Sarada? ¿Se ha despertado? ¿Qué?

—Sarada ha despertado del coma, y quiere verte. ¿Estás bien?

La mente de Sakura no tiene las fuerzas para bloquearse al escuchar el nombre de su hija. Sakura ahora no entiende nada, porque Sarada está muerta, ella la vio morir, y por eso no habla, por eso se volvió loca y se intentó suicidar. Es por eso que está encerrada, porque Sarada fue asesinada y ella ya no quiso vivir en un mundo sin ella.

—Sarada está muerta.

La voz de Sakura suena algo adormilada, como una campanita perezosa. Suena como una muñeca a la que se le está acabando la pila. Hinata niega, alzando una ceja intentando comportarse de manera profesional.

—No, está viva… Sakura… ¡Sakura! ¿Has estado pensando que Sarada estaba… muerta?

Hinata está alarmada, tanto que aprieta el brazo de Haruno con fuerza, haciendo que la otra mujer abra los ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas. Las cobijas le pesan como mil toneladas, y no reacciona, no entiende y no sabe qué pasa.

—¡La mataron frente a mis ojos! ¡Le atravesaron la garganta con un cuchillo! Ella no respiraba, yo le tomé el pulso —dijo Sakura desesperada, mientras la voz recobraba impulso—. La abracé mientras se desangraba y me metí el cuchillo entre las costillas para morir junto a ella, ¡porque era la única forma de redimir mis pecados!

—Ella está viva. Las salvaron, Sakura. Ino te ha estado hablando de Sarada todo este tiempo, te ha estado diciendo que estaba recuperándose, ¿acaso no la escuchabas? ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te has hecho todo este tiempo?

…

—¿Cómo es posible?

Neji la mira ir de un lado al otro mientras sostiene un vaso de agua. Está descalza, aunque Neji cree que no lo ha notado. Lleva el cabello recogido en un moño y la ropa del psiquiátrico le queda holgada. Se ve mucho mejor que antes, aunque no lo parezca.

—Me pasé meses sin saber que Sarada estaba viva. No estuve ahí para ella en el hospital, no escuché a Ino, ni a Hinata, ¡no sabía nada!, solo estaba en un rincón esperando que alguien se descuidara para suicidarme. ¿Qué pasó en mi cabeza, Neji-san?

—Es lo que trato de averiguar, Sakura.

—Soy una irresponsable. Sarada me necesitó y yo… no me quedé a su lado. ¡Y ahora no puedo estar con ella porque estoy aquí metida! ¿Realmente estoy loca? No merezco ser madre, no merezco nada. Soy horrible, simplemente me desconecté de todo y…

—No eres horrible. Si hay algo mal, te ayudaremos, para eso es la terapia.

—¿Y todo se compensará? Los meses que Sarada estuvo sin mí, el tiempo que ahora pasa en el hospital sin poder verme, todo eso. ¿Todo se compensa? ¿Cómo puedo retribuirle a mi hija, Neji-san? ¿Acaso existe justificación válida para mí? ¡Soy médico, por Dios santo! No me di cuenta de que ella estaba viva… ¿y si lograba matarme? Ahora Sarada sería huérfana, sin Sasuke, sin mí. ¡Y solo he podido verla tres veces en una semana! Ella me necesita.

Neji la observa con cuidado, anotando todo lo que puede. Sakura está arrepentida; Neji sabe que es completamente normal que se sienta así por ahora, pero no debe estancarse y ellos deben encontrar lo que necesita Sakura para reponerse y controlarse; que ahora hable no significa que se encuentre bien, o que no tenga ningún trauma por lo sucedido. Más bien es todo lo contrario. Sakura quiso suicidarse y eso no es normal para alguien emocionalmente estable.

—Ella te necesita, sí. Pero primero estás tú. Si tú no te repones, si no te amas, ni te respetas, ni valoras tu vida, entonces Sarada no podrá confiar en ti. Y para eso es…

—Para eso es la terapia, sí.

…

Todo lo que pasó ahora es como un sueño. Sakura se siente como si hubiera dormido durante tres años, con pequeños flashes de realidad y retazos de fantasía. Mirai ya no ha podido ir a verla, y Sakura siente que hay alguien más que le falta. Aunque ahora vea a Sarada, hable con Hinata, tome terapia con Neji y parezca que está bien, siente que hay algo que no está bien colocado; como un libro fuera del librero, o un cuadro ladeado. Hay algo que le falta, que no sabe qué es, y que le duele, porque sabe que no estará feliz sin esa parte. ¿Era parte de una depresión? ¿O es algo que se le olvidó?

…

«Hola, Sakura-chan.

Lo siento, debería estar a tu lado ahora, pero lo he pensado bien y no puedo. Antes lo habría hecho, porque estabas feliz y podíamos estar juntos, pero ahora no lo estás. Hinata me lo ha dicho, estás enferma de la mente y te tienes que curar si quieres estar con Sarada, y yo sé que ella es lo principal para ti, porque es tu hija, y yo no puedo estar ahí si te estoy confundiendo y distrayéndote, dattebayo. Sé que te he ayudado antes y me gustaría ser tu soporte, pero sé que eres fuerte y también que me perdonarás cuando regrese. Puedes sola, aunque no lo creas, y eres valiente, muy inteligente y capaz. Yo creo en ti, y creo que un día podré acercarme a ti otra vez. No ha funcionado el estar a tu lado mientras estabas ahí metida, tú no me veías y yo no te podía escuchar, estábamos muy lejos, y lo lamento. Algunas promesas no se pueden cumplir-ttebayo, es triste, pero así es.

¿Te acuerdas cuando Ino estaba muy enferma? Lloraste hasta quedarte dormida, porque estabas muy preocupada por lo que podía pasarle; esa fue la primera vez que nos abrazamos. Sé que los humanos son muy sentimentales y que les duele perder a sus seres queridos, yo también soy así. Un día Ino se irá, va a morir, es inevitable. Sarada también va a morir, eventualmente después que tú, aunque también existe la probabilidad de que sea antes. Todos los humanos a los que amas se irán, Sakura-chan, antes o después que tú te vayas, pero es por eso que debes quererte y respetar tu vida. Tu existencia no puede depender de ellos, porque es una carga muy pesada y muy aterradora. Yo no puedo dejar que dependas de mí tampoco, y es por eso que me voy hasta que aprendas a estar sola. Lo de Sasuke te pegó duro, lo sé porque yo te vi, y lo lamento mucho. No debí permitirte dormir tanto, debí enseñarte a estar despierta y a ser más fuerte. Lo siento, pero intentaré remediar todo esto ahora.

Quiero que sepas que lo hago porque lo que siento por ti, no lo siento por nadie más-ttebayo. Quiero verte sana, que lo hagas por ti misma antes que por Sarada, porque si estás bien contigo, estarás bien para cuando ella te necesite. Sé libre, Sakura-chan. Sé feliz».

…

Sakura entra a la dirección con un vestido blanco de corte A, con un estampado de flores rosas y mangas cortas. Lleva maquillaje ligero y el cabello corto, del mismo color de siempre: rosa chicle. Se ve bien, Neji lo sabe y por eso se permite sonreír un poco; ha crecido bastante el último año, y Neji sabe que crecerá más conforme pase el tiempo, ahora que podrá estar con su hija. Sakura sonríe con toda la dentadura y se sienta frente al escritorio de caoba pulida, esperando que Neji le de sus papeles y la despida.

—Espero que vengas a tu terapia mensual, recuerda que es necesaria.

—Claro que sí, Neji-san —dice mientras asiente.

Neji revisa los papeles mientras Sakura espera con paciencia, aunque le sudan las manos y siente un agujero en el estómago que la hace sentir algo extraña. No sabe si formular la pregunta que ha esperado decir haga que Neji cambie de parecer sobre dejarla ir, por lo que la decisión de cuestionar se vuelve pesada, densa, como si estuviera atrapada en melaza.

—Neji-san… ¿alguna vez… no has sentido que perdiste algo? Que hay algo que se te ha ido, pero que no sabes qué es. ¿No te pasa? ¿Qué crees que aunque estás completo y eres feliz hay algo que dejaste olvidado? Siento que… Yo… Antes de todo, había alguien, o algo… Es como si hubiera estado soñando. ¿Estoy loca? ¡Porque estoy casi segura de que hay alguien importante que se me olvidó!

Sakura comienza a llorar, sin saber si acaba de cometer una tontería que haga que la encierren más tiempo, y que haga que su reencuentro con Sarada se tenga que posponer. Neji la observa con detenimiento, bebe un sorbo de agua y apoya la barbilla sobre uno de sus puños.

—¿Sabes que por esta zona viven muchos kitsunes? Es fantástico, aunque ya están en peligro de extinción.

—¿Qué?

—Kitsunes, Sakura. Piénsalo.

—Neji-san…

—No creo que estés loca. Con tu terapia mensual estarás bien, y ya estás muy recuperada. Hablaremos de tus inquietudes cuando vuelvas, no llores ni pierdas la cabeza. Cuídate mucho, Sakura.

…

Sin excepción alguna, todas las noches se despierta a la hora de las brujas y se pone a leer. Ya acabó las tragedias de Shakespeare, e inclusive leyó las pequeñas notas a los bordes del libro que Sasuke anotaba para mejorar la traducción en la que trabajaba. Shakespeare usaba muchos juegos de palabras. A Sakura le parece fascinante, pero le gusta más Yukio Mishima, aunque no tengan que ver en lo absoluto. Sus formas de escribir son totalmente diferentes; Sakura leyó Confesiones de una máscara en tan solo tres madrugadas, e inclusive se compró una réplica de Guido Reni; «Martirio de San Sebastián», y lo colgó en la sala.

Sakura espera mientras lee. Mira hacia la ventana, esperando que regrese, aunque no sabe qué o quién. Cuando dan las cinco, vuelve a dormir hasta que es hora de levantar a Sarada para que vaya a la escuela. Le prepara el desayuno, le besa la frente, y Sarada se va acompañada de su amiga ChouChou mientras Sakura las mira desde la puerta. Sakura ha comenzado a trabajar de medio tiempo en una clínica, gana bien, aunque a veces se tiene que ajustar los pantalones. Avanzan poco a poco, como debe de ser, y llevan una vida apacible; con cenas familiares, alguna pelea de vez en cuando, mañanas de cereal, versos de Matsuo Bashō para estudiar los viernes por la noche, en lugar de ver el show de moda. —Aunque quieran negarlo, ven la repetición juntas los domingos por la mañana—. Son felices, son libres.

…

«Sarada, ahora que eres mayor te lo puedo contar un poco mejor. No importa las veces que vaya a terapia, sigue doliéndome y sigo sintiéndome responsable, aunque ahora ya no quiero hacerme daño por lo ocurrido.

Cuando tu padre murió, me deprimí a tal punto que dormía a todas horas, ¿sabes? Prefería dormir que estar despierta, y pasaba mucho tiempo así, tanto que a veces me olvidaba de preparar la comida, o de ayudarte a hacer la tarea. Era una mala madre porque necesitaba ayuda, y me concentré en mantenerme alejada del dolor estando así, olvidando que tú me necesitabas. Un día entraron ladrones a la casa. Había olvidado colocar el seguro y no actué con rapidez porque estaba dormida. Casi te llevan, Sarada. Todo lo que pasó ya lo sabes bien. Te hirieron y entonces me herí.

Lamento lo que pasó, aunque tú me hayas dicho mil veces que me perdonas. Eres muy buena, y muy inteligente. Eres todo lo que quiero y la mujer más importante en mi vida. Ahora que obtuviste tu título y me has dicho que vas a viajar, quiero que sepas que siempre que seas libre, podrás ser feliz, y siempre que seas feliz, podrás amarte. Y siempre que puedas amarte, puedes amar. Yo te amo, ahora vete y encuentra tu sueño».

…

Sakura pasea por la bahía, comprando verduras y frutas de temporada para preparar la cena. Sarada llegará de visita la semana entrante, así que está preparándose para hacerle su comida favorita. Mientras compra pescado fresco lo ve. Ahí está, sentado en una banca, mirándola.

Sakura sabe que ha engordado, tiene rollitos de grasa cuando se sienta, aunque parada se disimulan mejor. Las arrugas ya han hecho su parte, dejándole las patas de gallo que se forman por sonreír tanto. Tiene manchitas en la piel, las manos ya no son tan tersas, y ya no se molesta en maquillarse porque le da flojera. Han pasado alrededor de quince años desde que él se fue, pero ahora que Sakura lo ve, es como si lo recordara todo, cada retazo de él y de los sueños, la calidez de sus abrazos, las palabras que dijo cuando lo conoció y la despedida necesaria. Sakura se acerca a pasos pequeños, pero en cuanto él se levanta, Sakura corre, dejando caer las naranjas y las calabazas al suelo.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio corre para llegar antes a ella y se abrazan, la levanta y gira hasta que se marean, llorando y riendo, sintiendo ganas de decirse en ese gesto lo que no se dijeron en quince años. Sakura ha pasado por muchas cosas, por muchos momentos felices y otros tristes, pero sabe que así es la vida, que el corazón se le romperá innumerables veces y volverá a unirse muchas más. Que lo que cuenta es que Naruto está ahí, y que lo está abrazando, que no importa si las cosas no salen a la perfección, porque tienen otra oportunidad y tienen tiempo.

—Estás preciosa.

—Estoy vieja.

—Estás hermosísima.

—Tú también te ves hermoso.

Se levantó durante quince años a la hora de las brujas, esperando verlo llegar; y no siente que haya desperdiciado ni una sola madrugada. Ese momento se convierte en uno de los más felices de la vida de Sakura. Así que deja atrás los recuerdos para convertirlos en realidad; Sakura posa sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio, y lo atrae hacia ella para besarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! jsbdjsfjsdkn. Realmente no tengo ni puta idea de lo que escribí. O sea, sí lo sé, pero no me lo creo. Escribí un fic de una de mis notps y sigo viva. La verdad es que disfruté haciéndolo aunque creo que me volví un poco loca en algún punto, me siento extraña y feliz, no tengo ganas de explicarlo porque siento que es una combinación de sueños y de realidad, de tristeza y alegría. Me ha costado escribirlo porque quería hablar de un amor bonito, y mientras surgía eso, quise hablar del amor tal como lo veo: como apoyo, cariño, respeto, y sobre todo, amor propio, tolerancia, e independencia.

Pude ahondar en muchas cosas, pero al final yo sabía que iba a terminar haciendo un monstruo y preferí ser más sutil y colocar las cosas por encima para no complicarme ni entrar en lagunas argumentales. Pues nada, espero que se haya entendido, y que les haya gustado ese cambio de narrador y de povs. La edad de Sakura al final es de 45 años, y si se lo preguntan, Mirai tiene la misma edad de Sarada en este AU.

Ana, sabes que te amo aunque eres puta y me jodes mucho. Aquí está, es para ti.


End file.
